


Nope, didn't expect that

by princessofthieves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Plus a bit of lore building, about skyloft traditions, i guess, self indulgent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: Gifting a sash is an important thing in Skyloft's culture, it's either part of important rituals or used to tell someone "hey, I like you.". Groose suspects Link finally started to get ready to confess to Zelda.
Relationships: Groose/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Nope, didn't expect that

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent stuff while I'm quarantined... because yes. Also I suck with titles, deal with it, I was so tired of looking for one I just threw in the first thing that came to my mind when I started the whole 'titling' processs.

The first time Link asked Groose what he would have liked on a sash it was during a casual conversation: both had a long day planning and starting to clear the area for the future market and were sitting on the grass together. The redhead blinked a few times before laughing, slapping his hand against his friend's back and congratulating him on finally realizing his feelings for Zelda.

He was met with silence, probably because the other was embarrassed about the whole thing, and tried to offer him a few suggestions. Mostly to follow his gut feelings in choosing the design, stick to patterns he was most confident with and... just think about things that made him think of her while choosing the inner decorations.

After all, sashes were incredibly important in Skyloftian culture: clothes were made with bamboo fibers and, considering they never had much room to grow plants, fibers were always relatively scarce. They had enough to provide clothes to everyone but at the same time nothing was wasted, if possible, and gifting pieces of cloth was something seen only in formal celebrations, between family members or, well... used for romantic purposes.

A decorated sash was a bold statement, a rather direct "I'm asking the permission to court you". Then there would probably be months, if not years, while wedding clothes were prepared (generally in secret) to pop the big question. He used to have his own fantasies about Zelda preparing him a long and fancy vest to wear as they formally courted each other... but Groose also accepted she was out of his league.

And while somehow it still bothered him... if Link was planning to court her he was going to show full support.

\- - -

The second time Link asked him about the sash it was to question possible colors. Groose put on his best smile, ruffled the other man's head and told him to take a seat, it was adorable to see the other struggle so much in his little task.

Link, Slayer of Demons and Chosen One (Plus a list of other weird names people gave him), was an absolute mess whenever the idea of having romantic feelings was brought up. He'd blush, try to change the topic and generally stumble on his own words and be as vague as possible. 

At first Groose found it adorable, then he slowly started to realize he didn't like to be part of those conversations. It was probably knowing Link was Zelda's favorite, he had always been, but... well, he didn't want to think about that. He was a better man, now, and he wanted to support the young man he proudly called friend.

"You're asking the wrong person, I have a lot of wonderful qualities but I've never been that good with embroidery." The main reason even now his house's decoration were mostly framed feathers or trinkets decorated with items he found around: he was great at building, at inventing, but his large fingers didn't agree well with small needles "But... I don't think it's a matter of what color the person you like preferes. Or so I've been told."

He didn't really want to bring up the fact that he spent a lot of time researching on the matter back in his Skyloft days. Goddess, it felt like such a long time ago...

"Just... pick something you'd like to see them wearing." Even if Groose avoided to make Zelda's name not to torment the Pipsqueak further, he knew who they were talking about "Things like... colors matching their eyes, their hair, skin... something like that."

Link's head finally turned in his direction as his ears dropped, even in the dim light of Groose's laboratory he managed to see his cheeks turn absolutely red. The knight didn't say anything else, only nodded in his direction and walked away.

\- - - 

It had been almost a month since Link disappeared. When asked about the blonde, Zelda only giggled and reassured everyone he was fine, he had a very important thing to do and he'd be back as soon as his work was complete.

"It's fine, really... I don't constantly need a bodyguard and he needs... time."

Groose wanted to point out he occasionally saw a shadow approach the Goddess statue from above, even if Loftwings didn't usually fly during the night there were ways to ride the birds in the dark... but he couldn't find the courage to do so.

He knew what Link visiting Zelda during the night meant and he didn't think he could handle to have his suspicious confirmed. And he no longer knew if it was because Zelda was the one he liked or if Link was. Probably both. 

It had already been a painful process realizing he had feelings for both, thinking too much about it only made things worse.

"That's okay. Just let Pipsqueak know he better be safe if you see him, mh? Groose can't be out there saving him like during the old days if he doesn't know where he is, right?"

"Don't. Worry. He's safe, he's just... busy. I promise you'll see him soon."

The man smiled in her direction. As long as the other wasn't throwing himself in another suicide mission all was going to be fine.

\- - -

The day Link returned was also the day Groose finally picked up his glasses from Gondo: working all day in the laboratory and scribbling on paper all the time made him realize how easily he got headaches after just a few hours... and that was apparently going to solve it. Or so they hoped.

He put them on the nose, gleefully greeting everyone on his way home and enjoying how different things felt with them: the trees in the distance were more clear, the colors a bit darker but at the same time more vibrant since they no longer got blurred between each other.

"Looking Good, Groose!"

"Thanks Pea!"

He winked in her direction before proceeding toward his place. It was a bit isolated compared to the rest of the settlement but he liked the quiet. The sounds of the forests were nice, little birds enjoyed coming for the breadcrumbs le left out for them... and no one complained when things accidentally exploded.

It was after turning behind the corner that Groose saw him. Link was waiting in front of the door with a large pack between his arms, carefully wrapped in paper. 

"Pip! You're back!" the redhead greeted with a wide smile, it was so nice having him back in town "So, how did your heroic quest go?"

No reply, after all the blonde had both hands busy, but from how red his face turned Groose knew his return had something to do with Zelda's sash. So... it was the big day, uh? Either that or something went wrong during the creative process and the knight needed help. 

Groose bit his lips before stepping closer, opening the door and inviting him to enter. See? He could be the better man and help Link even against his own interest.

Still, instead of stepping inside... Link just stood there, awkwardly holding that pack (wasn't it too large to be a sash anyway?) like his life depended on it and stared. Okay, this was a bit uncomfortable, perhaps the situation was that ba-

"Mmmh!"

The redhead's ears perked up at the rare vocalization and he watched as Link took a deep breath, closed his eyes and... shoved the pack right under his nose.

Wait... was it... no. But maybe. Nah, Link probably screwed up so badly he needed help and that was it, there was no way he... no. Not to mention the whole thing didn't even look like a sash, it was way too large.

"... so." Hesitantly he held his hands up, grabbing the mysterious item from the other. Yup, definitely cloth and way too much to be a confession sash. So what in the world was there?

As soon as Link’s hands were free he raised them to say something, froze mid air, attempted to say something a second time but in the end the knight just lowered his fingers, crossed his arms behind his back and waited.

Oh. Oh goddess. Was it really happening? Groose found it hard to keep his expression as neutral as possible and not let his emotions show, he couldn’t look too hopeful if there was a misunderstanding of some sort, right? 

The man swallowed and finally lifted the thin paper that kept the item hidden.

It wasn’t easy not to gasp at the sight of carefully embroidered ocher cloth. He didn’t recognize the material it was made of but it was incredibly soft and warm, but that was hardly what caught his attention. The decorations, oh, _ the decorations _ ...

Groose’s thumb slowly caressed the bomb motive on the borders, carefully crossed with imagery of bugs common near the old temple, heart flowers and spirals that were inspired by the downward path of the Imprisoned’s pit.

There were no words exchanged as, slowly, he pulled the rest out of the package. 

The decorations leading to the centerpiece were mostly geometrical patterns, every color had been picked carefully between different shades of green, purple and red…. and the center. Goddess, the center.

A loftwing with both wings spread and the colors of Groose’s loftwing, with the ridiculous amount of details that had to be a work that took weeks on its own, especially considering how unsteady and occasionally twitchy Link’s right hand was. The loftwing even had a little pompadour like his real bird!

Groose licked his lips, his whole mouth felt dry and he almost wanted to abandon any decency and just scream in delight. That being said, teasing Link still had something special for him…

“You always have to go extra, uh? A blanket. Really? Are you trying to imply I’m too fat to fit in a normal sash? He finally asked, trying to keep a straight face as the other squirmed on his place, clearly waiting for an answer. Pft, such a great hero of courage, he couldn’t even face him properly right now…

The man slowly folded the blanket once more before finally leaning forward and fighting with the urge to smile like an idiot.

“This is… quite the surprise.”

‘ _ I… well… you did surprise me with the glasses too, I guess? Looks nice? _ ’

Groose raised an eyebrow, biting his own tongue not to giggle at the absurdity of the comment. The glasses were a piece of metal on his nose someone else made for him, the sash- no, the blanket… recovering the materials alone had to be a quest on its own, stitching all together had to be an insane amount of work as well… and all for a confession? No one did so much!

“That’s hardly the same, Pip!” That was it, he couldn’t hold back his chuckles anymore. He placed his forehead against Link’s and closed his eyes, laughing between words. “Permission to court: granted.”

In a second the other man’s arms were around his neck, pulling him down in an excited and bone crushing hugs. They both laughed together, holding each other with the blanket between them, and even when silence fell between them it was comfortable and nice. He could stay all day with Link’s face pressed against his neck and his arms around the shoulders but there was also something Groose was eager to try.

“Hey, Pip…”

“Mh?”

“I think this is the part where you kiss me.”

And the knight was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
